Don't Die, Please
by Akemi.K.chan
Summary: Sasuke has finally gotten his revenge, but he is on the verge of death, will Sakura be able to heal him? 'I love you' Sasuke thought.  Sasusaku One-shot


"Sasuke-kun!" A pink-haired girl cried. She had been there, yet she hadn't intervened, and now he was going to die. Her face was dimly illuminated by the light coming from a ball of chakra in her hands. She was healing him, "Sakura," he made an attempt to speak before coughing out a mouthful of blood.

"Shhh, don't talk," She said trying her best to hold back the salty liquid in her eyes.

"Get away from him!" A feminine voice shrieked.

Sakura turned her head to find a red haired woman, she wasn't crying or anything. Sakura tuned back and focused more of her chakra into her hands as she continued to heal him. "Step away from my Sasuke-kun!" The woman shrieked again.

"SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm trying to save him?" Sakura screamed back enraged. She could feel his heart beat slow down little by little. He coughed out more blood before turning to face her again, "Sakura," he attempted to speak. "Be quiet Sasuke-kun don't talk!" She ordered him, inhaling sharply. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "You're betraying Konoha," he told her.

"I don't care," she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I love you more than anything," she said only loud enough for him to hear. '_Did she mean it all those years ago?_' The dying Sasuke thought. "Sakura, t-tell," Sasuke coughed.

"Be quiet Sasuke-kun, don't use up your strength on words! You'll be able to tell me later!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto, a-and every-one i-in K-Konoha," he coughed out blood and began to inhale sharply, "I-I'm sorry."

"NO! Sasuke-kun! You'll live, you'll be alright, I promise!" Sakura cried even harder.

Sasuke smiled at her weakly, before coughing out more blood into the pool that surrounded him. "You know, I'm happy that I got my revenge," he said with a raspy voice. "Sasuke-kun, don't talk please," Sakura whimpered covering her face with her bangs. She lifted her head and continued pumped more chakra into the blue healing sphere. His heart was slowing, she saw that from the way his bare chest rose and fell. He was sharply inhaling and exhaling from his mouth. It pained her to see him like this, it hurt her so much. She felt like someone had run a knife through her, the pain she was feeling was not human. She saw him give a weak smile at her, '_at least, the last thing I see in this world will be her beautiful face._' He coughed out more blood

The red headed woman from the side stared at him and then at her, "You! You've killed him!"

Sakura didn't even hear her, she was crying and she continued to heal him, her tears were falling onto his bare chest, a couple of her tears landed on a black bruise on the area near his neck. The bruise started to burn as a reaction from Sakura's salty tear. The man's eye lids fluttered open from the pain and shock. He felt something being extracted from his body, something heavy and lead like. He cried in agony. Sakura couldn't bear to hear him in pain. She was still healing him, and her healing technique was finally starting to work, he was being healed, she felt some joy and relief, until she the scariest thing ever. She saw a black translucent snake emerge from the place the bruise was, it was dragging a black smoky looking organ, it was his heart. It didn't make sense, he was there he was breathing, and she could feel his heart beating. She smiled, his condition was getting better.

The luminous blue sphere in her hands died out slowly, as she had used up a lot of chakra. She had sat continued to heal him for another two hours or so after that snake had appeared. He was much better now; he wasn't going to die anymore. Her hands began to glow a greenish color and his eyelids opened slowly. He looked at the woman before him, he looked up at her face and he could see the pure relief, joy, and happiness in her eyes. He was busy admiring her work on him, and admiring how she saved his life when, "SASUKE-KUN!"

The red headed woman ran up to the man who was lying there on the ground, a pool of blood surrounded him, and his gorgeous black velvet hair was died in drying brick-red blood. She had just started to cry, out of relief. Sakura's right eye twitched. She had started to despise her, but now she was sure she despised her with her whole entire being. The guy needed to sleep, to rest. The red head dropped to her knees, and tucked her arms under his neck to gave him a hug. Sasuke, the man who was lying on the ground looked purely annoyed. He looked up at the Sakura and heard her mutter, "Damn idiot takes all my credit."

Sakura noticed the annoyed look on his face. Sasuke's facial expression now made it clear that the hug was agonizing and annoying. "Get off of him," Sakura ordered. The woman didn't budge. "You're hurting him get off!" Sakura said angrily.

"Karin, get the _**hell**_ off of me," Sasuke weakly whispered. With that the woman slowly got off of him. He continued to look at the pinkette, he wanted to tell her something, but that command he made had taken up most of his energy. "Just rest Sasuke-kun, you need to heal, once I regain my chakra, I'll heal you," Sakura assured him.

With that he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Sakura stared at him and felt a wave of happiness and relief, he was okay, he was going to live. She turned to face Karin who was staring at him longingly. While Karin was busy staring at the Sasuke at peace, Sakura snuck up behind her and knocked her out cold. She picked Sasuke up, dang he was heavy. '_He is a six foot two after all,_' Sakura thought miserably. She half dragged him, half carried him to a rendezvous point. She took him into it, it was just a hole in the side of a mountain, just a cave. She laid him down and plopped herself against the wall of the cave. She was sweating and she was exhausted. She went ahead and lied down beside him. She fell into a deep sleep.

A blonde with ocean blue eyes entered the cave and was surprised at the sight he saw. There he was, Uchiha, Sasuke, and he was at peace. What surprised him even more was how his pink haired team mate lay there next to him curled in a ball. That's when he noticed a huge scar on Sasuke's chest, he even looked paler than he usually did. He could tell that both the girl and the guiy had used up a lot of chakra. Sakura then started stirring. "Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" The blonde replied.

"Help me take Sasuke-kun back to Konoha, please," she begged.

He went over to Sasuke and picked him up, he then flung him over his shoulder. '_Damn teme is heavy,_' Naruto mentally cursed. Then he and Sakura took off travelling quickly in order to get to Konoha quickly. After a few stops and five long hours of travelling, they finally reached the gates of Konoha. Together Sakura and Naruto carried the unconscious Sasuke Uchiha into Konoha. They heard several gasps as they headed towards the Konoha hospital.

At the hospital Sakura asked for an emergency room, and Naruto went to Tsunade, the Hokage to inform about the Uchiha's return. Sakura accompanied the Uchiha she loved so much into the emergency room and continued to heal him. He would wince from the pain occasionally, but never made a sound or regained consciousness. It pained her all the more to see him in more pain. When she was finally done, he was moved to a hospital room. He would reside there until Sakura saw it fit for him to leave the hospital.

Sakura stared at the handsome face of the man she loved. She looked at every one of his handsome facial features, although that wasn't the only reason why she loved him. He was brave, strong, he used to be caring, oh how she loved him. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed, absent mindedly playing with his bangs. He winced and muttered, "Sakura."

"G-gomenasai, Sasuke-ku," she started.

"Sakura," he called again interrupting her.

'_He's dreaming of me?_' Sakura wondered a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. She continued to stare at him in awe. He had said her name and wasn't even awake! "Sakura," Tsunade's voice came.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied.

"Good job," Tsunade smiled.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied happily.

The next day, Sasuke awoke up and found _**her**_ sitting in the chair next to his bed. He attempted to move and get out of bed, but the second he moved a muscle she snapped awake. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly.

He loved the way she said his name. "Hn," he replied.

"I think you need some more time to rest , let me go outsi-," she started, but was cut off when Sasuke caught her hand. The touch sent electricity through them. Sakura turned around just in time to see the white hospital bed sheet slowly fall off of Sasuke, therefore slowly revealing his bare and well toned abs. Sakura hadn't noticed them before because she was busy trying to save him. Now that she noticed them, she blushed a bright red. "You kept your promise," Sasuke congratulated her.

She smiled at him. "Sakura, don't ever let me see you cry again," he ordered her.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" She asked him innocently.

"You know what I mean Sakura," he said, lying back down and letting go of her.

She stared at him before turning around to leave. When she left Sasuke said, "Haruno, Sakura I can't hide the truth from you anymore."

The following week, two days before he was allowed to leave the hospital Sasuke woke up extremely early and snuck out of the hospital and to his old house. There he found it, the ring his father had used to propose to his mother, still in its black velvet box. After he had taken the box he snuck into Sakura's house and into her window. He went in and tucked himself next to her in her bed and hugged her close to his chest. He lay there waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up. He eventually fell asleep but woke up when he felt her lightly stirring against his chest.

When Sakura regained consciousness, she noticed a solid object next to her. It was a warm and smooth object, it was also muscular, wait muscular? Sakura looked up to see the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha. She turned crimson red. He had his arms around her and he was hugging her close to his chest. When she looked up again she saw his eyes were open, and he was smirking at her. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

"Hn?" He replied.

"Why are you umm, in my bed?" She asked him.

He hugged her closer to his chest in response. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He sat up with her in his lap. She blushed even more. Sasuke continued to smirk at her. He told her to rest her back on his chest, and she obeyed. That was when he let a small black velvet box slide out of his long white sleeve. He swiftly opened the box with his thumb. There inside was a white gold ring with one large white crystal in the center and two red rubies on either side of the white crystal. "Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura just sat there staring wide eyed at the ring. "Do you love me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was curious why she would ask such a question. "Sakura, I have always loved you, I had planned to come back to you. I'm sorry that I left you, but it hurt me too," Sasuke answered.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "yes."

Sasuke took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She turned around to face him. When she was facing him, he bent down slowly until their lips finally met. When they broke apart Sasuke caressed her cheek with his thumb, and smiled lovingly at her.

He noticed a tear trail down her cheek. He understood that she was happy. He was too.

~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke watched Sakura as she gracefully walked up to him in her long white dress. When she reached him he whispered to her, "You look amazing."

She blushed at hi comment, and stood there. Then came the part with the 'I Do's'.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, do you take Haruno, Sakura to be your wife?"

"I Do"

"Haruno, Sakura, do you take Uchiha, Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. It was the start an amazing life with his new wife, that he loved so dearly.


End file.
